


Schrödinger's Cat

by Sakuren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angustía, Comic+, Experimentos en humanos, F/M, Fanart, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Pareja ya establecida RoyEd, Secuestro, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuren/pseuds/Sakuren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habían pasado tantos meses sin saber de él, ocho para ser exactos. Sin pistas ni rastros, como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado,..o eso creía hasta la llamada que recibió. Ahora Roy solo sabe dos cosas; una, que hará lo imposible para mantener a Edward a su lado y dos, convertirá en cenizas al responsable de sus heridas. [Comic + Fanfic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encontrado

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno antes que nada quiero advertir que mis tiempos de actualización son LENTOS, si llego a tardar tratare de agregar escenas en tiras, pero pido paciencia, he estado ilusionada con empezar esta nueva serie y espero que la buena vibra de aquí me traiga un poco más de inspiración.  
> Pienso actualizar en miercoles, asi que esten atentos en este dia.  
> Sin más, disfruten de la lectura :D

 

 

 

 

Este lugar parecía familiar.

 

Edward no estaba seguro del porqué, o el cómo, pero el pasear por aquí le daba una sensación de nostalgia que tenía meses sin sentir, cosa que despertaba algo de curiosidad en él, pero su mente no parecía estar tan interesada en buscar algún motivo en especial.

 

Así que se limitó a seguir caminando.

 

Y caminando.

 

 

Antes de que lo notara el atardecer comenzó a pintar el cielo de azules y morados desvaneciéndose en los los naranjas y rosas del horizonte. Las luces fueron iluminando las calles y la gente pareció irse desvaneciendo. Ed se permitió parar unos minutos debajo de un faro de luz y se recargó en el dejando que sus piernas descansaran un poco.

 

Paseo la vista por las calles, deteniéndose a ver cada señal de tiendas o esquinas, pero por más que las observaba su mente parecía ser incapaz de hacer alguna conexión para decirle donde estaba.

 

Tal vez si Alphonse hubiera estado con él sabría a dónde dirigirse. Tal vez podría decirle porque solo llevaba un simple suéter y unos pantalones con este clima tan frío. Tal vez podría decirle a donde quería llegar con tanta urgencia…

Tenía que darse prisa en llegar.

 

Había algo muy importante que hacer.

 

…Si tan solo pudiese recordar qué.

 

Ed suspiro al mismo tiempo que una punzada de dolor cruzo por su cabeza, como un alfiler tratando de llegar al centro de su cráneo y en su camino agujerando su cráneo. Se quejó entre dientes mientras, con sus dedos en las sienes, trataba de aliviar el dolor.

Se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

 

—¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó con delicadeza una voz a su lado, tocando con suavidad su hombro. Edward subió su mirada para verla. Era una mujer de cabellos lacios color castaño claro, ojos verdes, unos cuatro o cinco años mayor que él. Vestía un pesado abrigo café, mientras sujetaba sobre ella -y por extensión sobre él- un paraguas…

 

 

_¿Cuándo es que había empezado a llover?_

 

 

Una pregunta mejor habría sido cómo no lo había notado, pero Edward no quiso analizarlo bajo la insistente mirada de la mujer, que no paraba de verle con curiosidad, y fue entonces que recordó que ella había hecho una pregunta, pero no estaba seguro de cómo contestar. Los minutos pasaron y la mujer no paraba de observarle, así como él se mantenía en silencio, y tal vez habría seguido así de no ser porque algo pareció iluminarse en los ojos esmeralda de la mujer.

Con lentitud sacó de su abrigo lo que parecía ser una foto, la detuvo con su mano al lado del rostro de Ed, y ella nuevamente abrió los ojos con aun más sorpresa.

 

_¿Qué estaba…?_

 

—Eres Edward Elric ¿no es así? — le dijo la mujer sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, a lo que Ed, quien se limitó a asentir, para continuar temblando por el frío de la lluvia. Su suéter de lana no hacía más que absorber el agua que había caído sobre él. La mujer frunció el ceño, aparentemente algo en su respuesta no le había gustado, pero de inmediato pareció dejarlo y le ofreció su mano con una ligera sonrisa— ¿necesitas un lugar donde quedarte? No creo que sea un buen momento de estar afuera con esta lluvia.

 

Su cuerpo de inmediato le dijo sí; su espalda dolía, su cabeza parecía querer ser martillada una y otra vez, y su ropa no hacía más que hacerlo congelar, sin embargo, su mente solo podía decirle:

 

—Tengo que ir, hay personas en peligro. Debo llegar allí pronto.

 

La castaña volvió a fruncir el ceño.

 

—¿A dónde debes llegar?

 

—Yo…—Ed vaciló de inmediato— no lo sé…

 

Todo estaba revuelto, perdido y borroso en su mente, algunos pensamientos parecían claros mientras que otros destellaban en algunas ocasiones en él. No sabía cuándo había iniciado, pero así había sido. Y esa aparentemente no era una respuesta que pudiese darle a una desconocida.

 

—Te propongo un trato, déjame llevarte a mi trabajo, allí habrá una línea que puedas marcar para pedir ayuda ¿Qué dices?

 

Ayuda… si eso era lo que necesitaban, ayuda.

 

–Muy bien entonces vamos— le dijo ella sin darle la oportunidad de responder ¿o tal vez había respondido él con la cabeza?

 

Caminaron juntos por la acera, ella sosteniéndole con una mano y con la otra el paraguas que hacia el agua de la lluvia rebotar. Su caminar se mantuvo silencioso, dejando a Ed divagar sobre la facilidad con la que la lluvia había llegado sobre él sin pleno aviso, en estos momentos daría lo que fuera por estar a un lado de la chimenea en casa, Roy se molestaría bastante si llegara de esta manera completamente empapado y arruinando su piso de madera…

Edward volvió a sacudir de su cabeza esos pensamientos, no había tiempo para chimeneas, debía mantenerse en su misión, mantener el control…

Control…

 

En cuanto entraron al edificio donde la mujer, Ed noto el cambio de ambiente a algo más cálido y bastante perfumado, no desagradable, pero sin duda muy notorio, así mismo como la poca vestimenta de las chicas de aquel lugar. Sabía que debía sentir un poco de vergüenza ante dicha escena, pero su mente y cuerpo estaban demasiado nublados como para procesarlos.

Estaba cansado.

 

—¿Edward…? – la mujer lo tomó del hombro una vez más. Por su voz suponía que estaba nerviosa y algo preocupada, algo que por más que intentaba ver… Edward no lograba enfocar su vista.

 

—Llévalo a los cuartos de atrás, no quiero que alguno de los clientes sea capaz de verlo en este estado — dijo una voz mucho más grave y rasposa que la de la mujer, supuso Ed mas joven, que sin duda mostraba autoridad pues de inmediato la dama aumentó su presión en él y comenzó a guiarlo.

 

—¡Espera! — dijo Ed tratando de deshacerse del agarre de la mujer— tengo que llamar al cuartel… tengo que avisarle a los demás lo que yo-

Intentó seguir hablando, Ed estaba seguro que lo intento, pero algo presionaba sobre su boca y no era capaz de continuar…

 

—Lo sé-le susurró ella al oído-, no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargare de hacer esa llamada. Ahora es tiempo de que salgas de esa ropa y descanses.

 

—Pero –intentó replicar, pero la mujer solo continúo empujándolo.

 

Llegaron a un cuarto bastante modesto y poco iluminado. La mujer se acercó al closet dejando a Ed en medio de la habitación mojando gota a gota el suelo. La castaña exclamo con triunfo antes de acercarse a Ed y darle algo afelpado.

 

_¿Una bata...?_

 

-No la mejor muda de pijama, pero al menos estarás fuera de esas ropas- ella volvió a tomar la bata y dejarla sobre la cama al notar que Ed no parecía hacer nada con ella.

 

Ella colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

 

—Es necesario que salgas de esas ropas...-dijo mientras trataba de desprender las ropas mojadas de Ed.

 

 

 

> _—Es necesario que salgas de esas ropas o el resultado del circulo podría verse afectado._
> 
> _._
> 
> _—¡Date prisa!_
> 
> _._
> 
> _—No tiene caso que mantengas ese pudor conmigo cariño, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado..._

 

 

 

—... ¿Ed? - preguntó la mujer insegura desde el otro lado de la habitación, mientras él inclinado sobre la pared, sentado, abrazando sus rodillas apenas lograba mirarla a los ojos.

 

_¿Qué había pasado?_

 

—¡Vanessa! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

 

—¡Yo solo estaba tratando de sacarlo de esas ropas! ¡Esta empapado hasta los huesos!

Ed no quiso subir la mirada o tratar de entender que pasaba en esta habitación.

Solo quería que los latidos de su corazón se calmaran y no jadeara como si hubiese corrido por toda la ciudad. No lograba entender que lo había…asustado, pero no quería entenderlo, ni saberlo, solo deseaba que no pasara otra vez.

 

—Déjalo allí— dijo la voz grave, la misma de hacia un rato— no creo que sea buena idea molestarlo ahora, dejaremos que él se encargue del muchacho.

 

—Pero-

 

—Vanessa —volvió a insistir la voz con un tono más suave—, no hay nada que podamos hacer nosotras, en cuanto llegue él se encargara de la situación, vamos.

 

Edward vio como los pies de la mujer caminaron hacia la puerta, dudaron por unos segundos y luego continuaron taconeando fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Algo en su interior pareció tranquilizarse y su corazón dejo de resonar con fuerza en sus oídos.

Recargándose aún sobre la pared Ed se fue levantando poco a poco, un poco mareado y entumido, pero sobre todo frio.

 

Mucho frio.

 

Con pasos temblorosos camino hacia la cama y comenzó a quitarse las ropas que ahora se sentían más como una segunda piel sobre su cuerpo empapado. Un movimiento frente a él llamo si atención, y el temor lo inundo al ver a otra persona parada en la habitación.

 

Edward dio varios pasos atrás sin apartar la mirada de la figura. La persona frente a él imito sus pasos.

 

Ed se detuvo y él también lo hizo.

 

Ambos se quedaron quietos viéndose directo a la cara por lo que parecieron horas.

 

Edward vio como los ojos del otro se abrían con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que algo en su cabeza comenzaba a resonar. Conocía ese rostro. Llevaba un largo rato sin verlo, pero si lo reconocía.

 

Con algo de duda Ed se acercó a el otro y el otro comenzó a caminar hacia Ed, hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente.

 

La mirada del otro se veía algo turbia, perdida y sobre todo cansada, como si hubiese pasado días sin dormir ni encontrar una respuesta. Su piel estaba pálida y las ropas que traía estaban completamente empapadas, al igual que su cabello rubio algo opacado por la misma humedad.

 

Ed extendió su mano al igual que el otro, y la alargo hasta tocar una superficie lisa y fría.

 

Era un espejo.

 

Ed soltó una carcajada y se dejó caer de rodillas.

 

**¡Era un espejo!**

 

Una parte de su mente se iluminó ante esto y la angustia lo lleno por completo. Ed pudo ver en su reflejo esa incertidumbre y miedo… tuvo que apartar la mirada de su reflejo.

 

Solo habían pasado unas horas desde que se había separado, estaba seguro por la oscuridad fuera de la ventana, y ya estaba perdiendo la cordura. En estos momentos no era más que un simple embrollo de nervios y angustia incapaz de mantener su respiración.

 

Todo había salido como lo había planeado.

 

Todo a excepción de separarse-

 

  

 

> _—¡Tienen que irse ahora!_
> 
> _—¡Pero Ed-! —intento llamarlo Clear._
> 
> _—¡Si nos alcanza será nuestra ruina! -le respondió Ed_
> 
> _—Esto no era parte del plan, debemos-_
> 
> _—¡Este es el nuevo plan! -No le gustaba y era lo último que quería hacer, pero era su única oportunidad- Tienen que llevarse las piedras y correr mientras yo lo distraigo_
> 
> _Ed vio el conflicto en sus rostros. Dean intentó responderle, pero los balazos resonando en el aire lo detuvieron._
> 
> _— ¡Corran!_
> 
> _—Pero tu piedra-_
> 
> _—¡Corr ~~an!~~_

 

 

 

Después de eso todo estaba borroso.

 

_¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?_

 

Se suponía que los síntomas de _separación_ no deberían mostrarse hasta al menos unos dos días, eso es lo que había logrado sacar de los archivos, eso había sido su único respaldo para haberlos dejado ir…pero ahora.

Ahora cabía la posibilidad de que en cualquier minuto su mente pudiese desconectarse y volver a caer en el mismo estado con el que había andado por las calles.

_-Cuando creía que todo estaría bien, resulta que tenía todas para perder..._

 

Su respiración se hizo para difícil de controlar y las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a desbordarse, pero de inmediato comenzó a limpiarlas de su rostro.

No podía romperse, no ahora.

El plan había fallado y su situación tal vez no era la mejor…pero al menos estaba afuera.

Fuera de su alcance y con más control que la última vez.

 

_…un teléfono._

 

Necesitaba un teléfono.

 

Debía darse prisa mientras su mente estaba clara-

 

Unos golpes tocaron a la puerta, congelando así a Ed sobre su lugar.

 

Edward trato de tranquilizar su respiración y recoger lo poco de autocontrol que tenia.

 

 

 _—Debe de ser la mujer del paraguas…Vanessa_ – se dijo a si mismo tratando de calmar sus latidos y con algo de coraje respondió en voz alta:

— Puedes pasar…

 

Su voz (debió) sonó por completo ronca y bastante débil, y por el silencio que siguió fuera de la puerta Ed supuso que no lo dijo muy alto así que trató de volver a responder, pero la puerta siendo abierta lo detuvo.

Y su respiración se detuvo. El nudo en su garganta creció y el picor en sus ojos se hizo más molesto, pero se negó a dejar derramar más lágrimas.

Sus cabellos estaban mojados y desordenados, así como su uniforme.

Y su mirada, ¡su mirada! Estaba llena de sorpresa, inquietud e incredulidad.

Pareció dudar varios segundos, y Ed no lograba encontrar su voz para llamarlo.

Pero no fue necesario.

 

Camino hacia él hasta quedar frente a Ed y antes de que pudiera decirle lo _-mucho que había extrañado ver su estúpida, maravillosa y hermosa cara, con esa mirada llena de amor, de cariño y ¿Cómo diablos había sido capaz de sobrevivir sin verte?-,_ ya se encontraba siendo rodeado por sus brazos.

 

—Eres tu…realmente eres tú— susurro a su oído mientras lo sostenía con aun más fuerza. No fue hasta ese momento que Ed notó lo exhausto que se sentía, siendo rodeado por el calor y la esencia de la loción de picante que tanto había extrañado. Enterró aún más su rostro en su pecho tratando de fundirse y olvidar que había pasado meses sin él.

 

Palabras llenas de dulzura y devoción eran lo único que podía escuchar, y poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a cobrar su cuota haciéndole resbalar entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia—No aun— rogó en su mente— déjame seguir con él, por favor, por favor— Sitio como las lágrimas iban humedeciendo su chaqueta y antes de desvanecerse por completo solo logro susurrar.

 

—Lo siento, Roy…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.


	2. Dudas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear y Dean regresan a casa, felices de haber salido por fin de aquella pesadilla y llevando con ellos un tesoro importante.
> 
> Edward a regresado a casa con Roy, despues de haber pasado meses sin nadie saber que paso con el.  
> Roy no puede evitar pensar lo peor: —¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron Edward?

Las piernas quemaban de tanto correr.

El aire comenzaba a ser difícil de respirar.

Y pese a ello no podían dejar de correr.

Debían continuar.

Le habían hecho esa promesa.

—¡Vamos! —grito ella sin dejar de ver al frente— ¡Ya casi llegamos! ¡Ya casi estamos en casa!

Su voz se encontraba llena de esperanza, jadeante y algo ronca, pero con un tono que tenía meses de no haber escuchado. Sintió sus ojos picar y de inmediato trato de alejar el impulso de sollozar.

Por fin habían salido.

Su plan había iniciado de una manera terrible, pero habían logrado tomar lo que necesitaban de su oficina, y en ese momento sintieron que eran capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo.

Era como estar completos de nuevo.

Ella por fin se detuvo.

Jadeantes y exhaustos miraron las rejas de metal, casi hipnotizados. El aire se encontraba retumbando a su alrededor como los árboles que se mantenían firmes contra el choque del viento. Él la escucho sollozar, y no dudo en rodearla con sus brazos.

—Llegamos…—dijo ella entre lágrimas.

—Si— respondió él con un nudo en la garganta.

Lentamente, aun sujetándose uno al otro caminaron a la reja y casi con miedo ella alargo su mano para tocar el timbre.

El sonido fue tan nostálgico, y por unos momentos él casi rompió en lágrimas, pero aun no era momento. Esperaron unos segundos a que la voz al otro lado respondiera. Sorprendidos en un inicio por que aquella voz…

—Residencia Dawson.

No era otra sino la de su madre.

Los ojos de él se nublaron, pero sus dedos fueron más rápidos que los de su hermana, y de inmediato contesto con voz clara.

—Regresamos.

El silencio se hizo presente y por varios minutos ambos temieron que ella tal vez no los hubiese reconocido y ella se dispuso a volver a hablar.

—Mamá, somos Clear y Dean.

Siguió sin haber respuesta, y Dean estuvo a punto de volver a tocar el botón del intercomunicador, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Y vagamente un deja-vú vino a su mente.

Sus padres corriendo desde la entrada, completamente pálidos, llegaron a abrazarlos gritando sus nombres. Clear y él tendrían seis años en aquel entonces. Habían tenido un paseo muy largo fuera de la casa de campo y no habían vuelto hasta muy tarde. Sus padres los habían regañado una vez dentro de la casa….pero en cuanto cruzaron las puertas aquella noche ambos se habían aferrado a su hermana y a él como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Justo como ahora.

No proceso cuando había empezado a llorar, ni cuándo se había aferrado a la espalda de su madre, solo la escuchaba susurrar su nombre, así como su padre susurraba el de su hermana.

Hacia un año este tipo de acciones le habrían avergonzado terriblemente ¿llorar? Un recién salido de la academia, un soldado en esencia, reducido en lágrimas. Pero ahora eso no le importaba. Necesitaba saber que esto era real.

Habían regresado a casa.

Esto no era una ilusión.

Que estos eran verdaderamente sus padres abrazándolos, consolándolos y no simples pesadillas que los lastimarían en un parpadeo.

Necesitaban saber que esto era real.

Pasaron varios minutos de esta manera, hasta que ambos padres lograron llevarlos dentro de la casa.

En ningún momento los gemelos se soltaron de ellos.

.

.

.

Roy no quería separar su vista de Ed.

Desde el momento en que las fuerzas habían abandonado el cuerpo de Edward, Roy no había soltado su agarre ni permitió a nadie más acercarse. Era irracional, y Roy lo sabía, sin embargo, era su único modo de defensa, de otra manera se habría quedado en el burdel sollozando, sujetando a Edward con fuerza y eso ciertamente no evitaría que Ed terminara enfermo por sus ropas empapadas. Así que con la mayor rapidez había pedido a Madame los detalles sobre cómo había encontrado a Ed y agradeciendo la ayuda de ella y Vanessa salió del pub con Edward en brazos.

Después de un viaje en auto bastante borroso y luego de cambiar la bata del rubio sus ropas habituales, ambos se encontraban acurrucados en la cama, siendo la respiración de Ed lo que mayormente llenaba la habitación.

La quietud del cuarto y la calidez a su lado eran suficientes para tentar a Roy a dejarse llevar por el cansancio, pero una parte de él se revelaba a hacerlo...la idea que todo esto fuera en realidad un sueño y el que fuera a despertar el día de mañana completamente solo en la cama… era simplemente aterrador.

Así que no hizo más que pasear sus ojos por el rostro de Ed, apreciado cada pequeño detalle cómo si fuera la primera vez que lo veía tan cerca. Se sentía al menos así. Había tantas diferencias en su rostro, sus pómulos se encontraban más marcados de lo que los recordaba, las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran bastante notables en contraste con la palidez tan inusual en Ed.…no era el tono ligeramente bronceado que recordaba del rubio y dicho tono solo parecía hacer más notable el color inusual de su cabello que sin duda ahora estaba más largo, casi llegándole a la cintura.

Era extraño. Era como si una capa de fragilidad cubriera el cuerpo del rubio y por más que Roy intentaba buscar el fin de ella para quitársela, -porque Edward era fuerza, era una tormenta feroz e imparable, llena de energía para cambiar todo a su alrededor- está parecía fundirse en el cuerpo del rubio y alejándose de su alcance.

Roy acercó su mano al filo de las sabanas que cubrían a Ed y con suavidad fue descubriendo sus brazos. Ambos igualmente pálidos, y posiblemente más delgados, pero aún se veía fuerza en el músculo, así como algunas cicatrices en ambos brazos...

Era el mismo caso con las piernas y Roy no quería, no podía permitirse caer en la duda o en el ansía, "todo tiene una explicación" insistía tratando de deshacerse del temor "Edward siempre dijo que no le importaría tener metal por el resto de su vida".

Y sin embargo, en él faltaban dos miembros de metal.

La colorida variedad de cicatrices y moretones cubriendo el cuerpo de Ed eran una muestra de su encierro, pero su brazo y pierna eran los que más inquietaban a Roy.

En su mente buscaba razones y motivos, pero no tenía la suficiente información –o energía- para hacer una teoría plausible, lo cual solo aumentaba su ansiedad.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron Edward? —preguntó en un susurro dejando sus dejos juguetear con los mechones rubios.

No hubo respuesta y realmente no esperaba alguna.

Así que Roy trato de disfrutar la quietud de la habitación, con el ligero chispeo en la ventana por la lluvia y la respiración tranquila de Ed. Sabía que esta quietud no sería eterna, mañana tendría que pensar que procedimientos llevar para anunciar que Edward Elric había sido recuperado después de estar más de ocho meses como "desaparecido en acción" sin tener que revelar más información sobre porque el "Alquimista de Acero" ya no llevaba consigo ningún automail como pierna y brazo.

Los únicos miembros de su equipo que sabían que Edward había vuelto eran Hawkeye y Fuery, ya que ellos se habían encargado de pasar la llamada de Madam a la oficina, asi que en realidad de ser posible alargaría el tiempo para anunciar la aparición de Ed. Estaba seguro que Hawkeye podría manejar la oficina por si sola el día de mañana, no habría ojos curiosos que buscaran por Roy en la oficina, pues todos estaban al tanto de la desaparición del prodigioso alquimista y ya estaban al tanto de que él se estaba encargando de liderar algunos de los escuadrones junto con Breda y Havoc.

Sabía que Maes no estaba muy de acuerdo con su decisión, pero en este asunto su mejor amigo realmente no tenía palabra alguna que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión. Tal vez si él hubiese visto la mirada aterrada de Ed habría sido más flexible. Roy sabía que Hawkeyes lo había sido porque había escuchado el tono ansioso de Vanessa al otro lado de la línea.

—No servirá de nada que pases en vela la noche—le había dicho la teniente casi antes de terminar la llamada– mañana trata de recaudar la mayor información que puedas de Edward...y asegúrate de que este bien.

La llamada con Alphonse no había sido larga en realidad. Sabía que el muchacho había regresado a investigar nuevas pistas sobre rumores que estaban circulando por la zona, pues las desapariciones habían empezado meses antes de la desaparición de Edward, pero ahora estas mismas desapariciones habían ocurrido en Terraria, donde había sido la última llamada entre ambos hermanos.

Roy se había limitado a decirle que regresara a Central, que los Hughes lo estarían esperando para que se quedara alli y el se encargaría de reunirlo con Ed. El viaje de Terraria a Central duraba al menos dos días y medio, siendo que era una ciudad en el norte, por el clima tan poco constante podría ser que las ventiscas pararan las líneas de trenes y llegará a tardar más.

Por el estado de Edward, Roy no sabía si pedir que tardará más o llegará en tiempo.

Solo para egoístamente tener más tiempo a Ed a su lado.

Roy volvió a tomar el filo de la sabanas y las coloco encima de ambos. Tomo unos instantes para volver a ver la cara inexpresiva de Ed antes de girarse y apagar las luces.

Esa noche Roy soñó con un sol desolador y tormentas de arena que no dejaban ver a la gente que gritaba al ser consumida por las llamas...

.

.

.

Ed despertó por los murmullos a su lado.

En un inicio tardó en reaccionar, porque esta cama se sentía familiar, así como el techo y su color. Luego recordó que la "habitación" nunca tendría una lámpara de mesa a su lado, ni un armario y mucho menos cuadros colgando en las paredes.

Los murmullos empezaron a subir el volumen.

Ed se giró y se encontró directamente con la cara de Roy distorsionada por la angustia, con el ceño fruncido, su mandíbula apretada y sus manos estrujando las sabanas. Normalmente Ed se habría apresurado a llamarle por su nombre, tratando de sacudirlo un poco para que saliera del sueño pero en ese momento se sentía…fuera de si mismo. Como si estuviera viendo a Roy a través de una ventana, sin ser capaz de moverse o básicamente sentir nada.

"Debo despertarlo" se repetía "está sufriendo, debo despertarlo"

Lo primero que logró reaccionar fue su voz:

—Roy…Roy, despierta.

El volumen no fue suficiente para despertar al moreno, quien comenzó a quejarse entre dientes.

"Levántate y muévelo"

Era estúpido, esta situación era absurda, su amante estaba a su lado posiblemente sufriendo de algún terror nocturno y Ed sin embargo no era capaz de hacer reaccionar su cuerpo para acercarse, despertarlo y asegurarle que todo estaba bien. Las líneas de comunicación entre su cuerpo y mente estaban desconectadas, aunque podía sentir perfectamente la frialdad de su piel y la incesante picazón de buscar por calor.

—No... ¡no! - Roy comenzó a decir entre murmullos, con la frente cubierta en sudor y su cuerpo aún más tenso que antes.

Ed trato de incorporarse en la cama, con movimientos torpes y lentos, como si estuviera bajo la influencia de alguna droga, después de varias respiraciones e intentos fallidos Edward logro sujetar a Roy por los hombros y tratando de sacarlo del sueño comenzó a llamarle. Trato de ajustar aún más su agarre en los hombros de Roy, pues sabía por experiencia que este despertaría de manera agresiva -la mayoría de veces así era- y si no quería terminar fuera de la cama era mejor tomar sus precauciones

—Vamos, despierta –continuó llamando Ed –todo es un sueño, no es real, Roy.

Roy comenzó a balbucear entre dientes, como si estuviera en dolor, con la piel posiblemente más pálida de lo que normalmente sería su tono. Ed no recordaba antes haber tenido tantos problemas para sacar al peli negro de sus pesadillas, ¿o tal vez siempre había sido así? Tal vez había sido el tiempo juntos que había hecho más fácil el despertarlo...

Repentinamente el cuerpo de Roy se tensó y pese al agarre del rubio, este término por ser derribado por Roy, revirtiendo sus posiciones. Ed sintió cómo el agarre de sus hombros pasó hacia su cuello, con fuerza, mucha fuerza, dejándolo lentamente sin aire. Edward trato de empujara Roy fuera de si, pero su fuerza no era suficiente y la visión comenzaba a empeñarse.

—Roy- R-oy –a penas lograba su voz salir en lamentables jadeos.

Y cuando Ed creyó que estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia a falta de oxígeno el agarre de su cuello desapareció, junto con un jadeo de alguien que parecía estar al otro lado de un túnel. Edward siguió jadeando buscando recuperar el aire robado, sujetando su pecho y sintiendo como su garganta ardía en llamas...mientras que el resto de su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar en frío.

¿Acaso lo había atrapado?

¿No había logrado salir de su encierro?

¿Había regresado?

—Ed...

Sus ojos subieron para centrarse en los oscuros iris de Roy, esperando algún cambio, esa señal que en cualquier momento le revelaría que todo esto era falso, otra más de sus horribles jugarretas, ofreciéndole un rayo de esperanza antes de sumergirlo nuevamente en la oscuridad.

—Edward, respira conmigo, necesito que te tranquilices –Roy le pidió con un susurro al oído y Ed se notó en los brazos de él, aún jadeante y temblando— lo siento...en verdad lo siento, estaba completamente fuera de mi- tú sabes que yo jamás te lastimaría, por favor, amor, tranquilízate.

Ed trato de seguir sus palabras y tratar de tranquilizar su respiración, regresando el agarre de Roy, rodeándole con sus brazos. Sosteniéndose de él, en una súplica silenciosa de que esto fuera real -por favor que esto sea verdadero, no una ilusión, no una réplica más, no podría aguantar otra mentira, no de esta manera- tratando de encontrar todo lo que pudiera recordar del verdadero Roy. Comenzando por observar la habitación, con aquellos detalles que no pudieran encajar...pero todo parecía normal. Un desorden típico en la habitación, con los mismos cuadros de Roy y Hughes en sus uniformes de la academia, de una foto de Elysia en brazos de Roy y aquella dónde estaban él y Roy alzando sus vasos en el bar, sonrientes y algo demaciado sonrojados.

—...asi es, trata de mantener el aire dentro unos segundos y luego suéltalo con lentitud –seguía Roy dándole instrucciones y con el poco control que iba recuperando, Ed seguía sus palabras, tomando aire, notando la colonia picante y el ligero olor a ceniza que siempre parecían seguir a Roy...y lentamente dejó salir el aire.

Su cuerpo se relajó por completo en ese momento, dejando su plan para escapar y pelear al segundo en que cualquier cosa delatara el engaño, alguna palabra, un movimiento. Sinceramente las líneas entre la realidad y la ilusión se habían desdibujado desde hacía tantos meses que yo estaba seguro en que confiar, en que creer. No era como si pudiera fiarse de sus sentidos cuando por si mismo su cuerpo...ya no le pertenecía.

—Eso es amor, sigue así–suspiró Roy entrelazando sus manos y Ed no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el contraste de la frialdad de su cuerpo y la calidez de Roy. Ed sospechaba que de no ser por la adrenalina aún corriendo por su sistema, se había dejado llevar por el cansancio y habría regresado a dormir con el calor que le proporcionaba Roy.

Esto era real entonces...¿verdad?

Ed empujo suavemente a Roy, quedando ambos viéndose mutuamente. Roy lentamente tomó su mejilla, con la mirada bajando a lo que el suponía era su cuello, y frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

—Ed... yo-

—No te disculpes otra vez, sabes que yo he respondido de maneras peores cuando tú me despiertas.

Francamente Ed estaba tan sorprendido por sus palabras como lo parecía Roy con sus ojos realmente abiertos, no había planeado responder pero eso no hacía menos verdaderas sus palabras. Edward bajo la mirada y dijo en voz baja:

—¿Realmente estoy de vuelta?

La calidez de dos brazos rodeándolo volvió a tomarlo, con su cabeza oculta en el cuello de Roy y la ligera respiración de este en su cabeza fue suficiente respuesta como para hacer que su garganta se cerrara y el picor de las lagrimas llegara. Y por lo contrajosa que la respiración de Roy se escuchaba, Ed supuso que no fue el único en romperse.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, mi Sol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIOS que Corny! No esperaba terminar la escena de esa manera pero asi quedo, disculpen las faltas de ortografia, si ven alguna no duden en señalarla.
> 
> (son las 3 de la mañana y tenia que acabar esto o perecer)
> 
> Hola a todas las bellas personas que pasaron a ver el primer capitulo, quedaron confundidos y por algun motivo decidieron dejar su follow, se los agradezco mucho.
> 
> Me gustaria decir que continuare la historia con regularidad, pero eso seria mentirnos a ambos, asi que tomense esta historia con calma, estoy segura que poco a poco podre terminarla con suerte, paciencia y algunos sacrificios -w-)
> 
> Comentarios, tomatazos, palabras de aliento y "¡sigue pls pls!" son más que apreciados :D
> 
> Publicado 14-01-2018
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	3. Despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de una noche de pesadillas y encuentros, Roy trata de amortiguar el golpe de lo que el sabe será un reinicio duro para Ed después de tantos meses fuera de contacto.
> 
> Mientras tanto Edward aún sigue luchando con los efectos de la separación...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este será un capítulo largo, la noche y mi musa me trataron bien para traerles este capítulo.
> 
> ¡Disfruten! owo)/

 

 

Cuando la mañana siguiente llego, Roy no podía estar más agradecido de despertar sin sentir que el mundo se colapsaba a su alrededor por primera vez desde hacía semanas. Si, aun tenia pilas de documentos que firmar, rangos que escalar y llegar a la cima para reconstruir a Amestris, pero al menos tenia la seguridad de que su amante estaba a salvo y no en una zanja abandonado o posiblemente siendo torturado en alguna base militar de Dramach.

El mundo no era perfecto hoy, pero estaba más alejando de ser un infierno.

  
Había despertado hacia más de veinte minutos, con sus brazos rodeando a Edward y sus piernas enredadas a las del rubio, con la respiración de este en su cuello y sus manos sujetando la camisa de Roy.

Dejo los minutos pasar, saboreando la tranquilidad que tenia meses sin disfrutar. Pasando sus dedos por la cabellera rubia y sintiendo la subida y bajada del vientre de Ed al respirar. Pequeños detalles que uno daría por contado si dicha persona no hubiese desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

  
No… en realidad si había dejado un rastro.

  
Una llamada antes de salir de la estación de Terraria, quince minutos antes de que el tren arribara y el rubio volviera de su inspección de las minas del norte. Una revisión de rutina, pasar a hacer algunas preguntas, revisión de los minerales del lugar y la inspección de algunos alquimistas que se encontraban apoyando las obras. Nada extremo ni riesgoso, había pensado Roy antes de entregarle la misión a Ed.

  
Sabia que el rubio no apoyaba el favoritismo que había mostrado en los meses anteriores a esa misión, pero Roy solo quería evitar contratiempos o misiones de peligro para Fullmetal, el alquimista que estaba a dos meses de renunciar a su título de alquimista estatal, para próximamente seguir sus actividades como profesor en la Universidad de Central.

  
El futuro se veía brillante durante esos meses, Roy estaba tan entusiasmado como Ed de su salida porque de esa manera seria más fácil continuar con su relación, sin romper las reglas de fraternización o afectando su carrera por el puesto de Führer. Así podría dejar atrás las salidas en secreto, las caricias a escondidas y las mentiras frente a sus amigos y familia.

  
Roy sabia que tanto Riza como Maes sabían de la relación que tenia con Ed. Hughes había sido reacio a ella al inicio, pero Ed, durante una larga charla de la cual Roy nunca logra sacarle palabra alguna a Maes, logro cambiar su opinión al respecto. Riza simplemente se limito a pedirle que tuviera cuidado de evitar ojos curiosos y de ser posible se asegurara de sacar la relación a flote cuando fuera apropiado.

  
En el caso de Ed, se suponía que le contaría a Alphonse una vez que regresara de aquella misión, y esa fue la última llamada que hizo Edward antes de partir…. Los meses pasaron en un extraño tempo, eternos sin la presencia del rubio y con el tiempo perdido en pistas sin frutos, acortando los días, hasta por fin llegar a los ocho meses, cuatro días y doce horas.

  
Alphonse había hecho lo posible por encontrar paradero alguno de Ed, visitando las ciudades alternas a Terraria, en la esperanza de encontrarlo en algún hospital local. Lamentablemente las personas de allí solo parecía enredar más la situación, dando pistas sin rumbo y testimonios de que un joven rubio, de baja altura y chaqueta oscura había pasado por su pueblo, subiendo al tren y continuando su camino. Sin embargo, cada posible acercamiento a encontrarlo terminaba en callejones sin salida.

  
Y si eso había sido el tiempo que Roy había buscado a Ed, no sabía cómo Edward habría pasado esos meses. Cosa que en verdad temía.

  
La manera en que había reaccionado al verlo, el estado tan desgastado y fatigado en que lo había encontrado, sin duda Ed no había salido ileso en ningún sentido de esa experiencia.

  
Una pierna y un brazo de carne y hueso, no era algo que se pudiera ocultar con facilidad si eres conocido por esos precisos dos detalles.

  
Roy tendría que mover algunas personas para conseguir una revisión medica que explicara el estado de Fullmetal sin mencionar el cambio de miembros…o la frialdad de la piel de Ed.

  
Roy soltó su mano de los cabellos de Ed y comenzó a pasar sus manos por los hombros de Ed, tratando de darle un poco más de calor. Su piel se sentía como si hubiese estado fuera durante la madrugada y a penas hubiese entrado bajo las sabanas. Claro que el calor corporal de Roy ayudaba aun poco, pero no parecía ayudar a subir su temperatura.

  
Tal vez un cambio de muda y una taza de té ayudarían al rubio en ese aspecto.

  
Suavemente se desenredó de Ed, normalmente si despertaban así, el rubio lo tendría sujetado de su agarre, pero ahora la fuerza de Ed no parecía ser suficiente y se soltó con facilidad.

  
Paso rápidamente al baño, dándose una ducha para prepararse para el resto del día. Cuando salió del baño, Ed aún seguía inmóvil en la cama, así que aprovecho para ponerse una camisa y unos jeans y buscar alguna muda más abrigadora para el rubio, esperaba que al menos fuera alguna que Ed habría dejado en una de sus estadías, pero al no encontrarla, tomo uno de sus antiguos suéteres, aun le quedaría grande al rubio, pero al menos entraría en calor.

  
Con un último vistazo a Edward, Roy salió de la habitación.

.

.

  
.

  
.

  
…

El despertar vino a Ed como si encendieras la luz con un interrumptor. En un inicio no había nada más que oscuridad y silencio, y al siguiente, todo su alrededor le impacto de golpe. Su cuerpo se sentía entumido, su cabeza como si estuviera rellena de algodón, pero de todo lo más incomodo era el frio que le calaba.

  
Sus pensamientos nublados comenzaron a aclararse, así como su visión hacia sus alrededores. Las cortinas dejaban pasar unos cuantos rayos de sol, dejándole ver con un poco más de detalle la habitación.

  
Realmente estaba en la casa de Roy…

  
Suspiro con suavidad, tratando de volver a armar su memoria aun revuelta. Recordaba el episodio que habían tenido anoche, la pesadilla de Roy y antes de eso _… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

  
Vagaba por la ciudad, estaba escapando y luego una chica con paraguas lo encontró… y de allí aquí estaba _¿o había pasado algo más?_

  
Unos ruidos en la planta baja llamaron la atención del rubio fuera de sus preguntas y haciéndole recordar con mayor fuerza el frio en sus extremidades.

  
A vagos intentos trato de incorporarse en la cama, dolosamente su cuerpo se quejo ante el movimiento, pero en estos momentos su única intención era entrar en calor. Con pasos lentos y torpes salió de la cama, sujetándose de las paredes para evitar perder el equilibro siguió su caminar hasta llegar a la puerta y salir por ella.

  
Notó con gusto, que el pasillo seguía significativamente igual a como lo había visto la ultima vez; con una puerta en frente, donde estaba la habitación para huéspedes -también conocida como la bodega de cosas que Roy no quería pensar donde colocar-, las paredes color café claro aun eran cubiertas con las pinturas de algún artista de Xing que Madam había regalado a Roy, Ed no sabía si era porque eran un detalle que solo la casa de Roy podría tener, pero le parecían muy interesantes con los colores brillantes mostrando grandes paisajes o palacios con arquitecturas extravagantes. Al final del pasillo se encontraba el inicio de las escaleras.

  
Siguiendo sus pasos, continuo, hasta llegar al primer escalón. Ed sabía que algo debía estar mal con él, por lo cansado que sentía con solo cruzar esa pequeña distancia…

  
_La distancia no es buena, el cansancio es normal._

  
Su mente le suministro esa frase y por más que trato de darle sentido no logro encontrarle lugar, así que prefirió ignorarlo y continuar. Ya habiéndose afianzado del barandal, porque lo último que quería era rodar por las escaleras, bajo los escalones. Por suerte los escalones de casa de Roy eran bastante amplios y la superficie de madera no era resbalosa como para deslizarse con sus pies descalzos.

  
—Ed.

  
El rubio volteo para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de Roy, quien llevaba aquel estúpido mandil rosa que Hughes le había regalado como broma en su cumpleaños. Ed sintió una terrible nostalgia ante lo hogareña apariencia de Roy. Mientras tanto el pelinegro subió las escaleras hasta llegar a él.

  
—Pensé que tardarías más en despertar ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? –Roy tomo su rostro con suavidad y Edward tembló ante el contraste de la calidez de la palma de Roy y su piel – Aun sigues muy frio…pero no pareces tener fiebre – su expresión se frunció –, déjame ayudarte a bajar, el té ya está listo, quería al menos terminar el estofado antes de subir.

  
Ed se limitó a asentir, Roy le sostuvo la mirada por un segundo, como si esperara una respuesta distinta, pero de inmediato puso una ligera sonrisa y le ayuda a bajar el resto de las escaleras. Edward agradeció que no intentara cargarlo ni nada parecido, lo último que quería era terminar lastimando la espalda de Roy solo porque este no quisiera que tocara el suelo.  
Llegaron al comedor, donde Roy lo dejo sentado y fue rápidamente a servir el té.

  
Le hubiese gustado tratar de iniciar una conversación, porque Roy parecía estar tenso y el silencio entre ambos se sentía como aquel cuando esperas por noticias en la sala de estar en un hospital, no sabiendo que hacer consigo mismo y frustrado de no poder hacer nada y ese era un par de sensaciones que estaba harto de sentir durante tantos meses.

  
Roy volvió, con una taza en cada mano. Dejando una frente a él y la otra frente a la silla donde tomo asiento.

  
—Supongo que “¿Cómo estás?” es una pregunta tonta para iniciar– dijo Roy con la mirada fija en su taza.

  
Ed acerco su mano a la taza y la tomo con cuidado, tratando se absorber el mayor calor le dio un sorbo. Y respondió.  
—Tengo hambre, me siento cansado, adolorido y sobre todo me siento como un cubo de hielo andante…– tomo otro sorbo antes de regresar la mirada a Roy– y es lo mejor que me he sentido desde hacia varios meses. Así que deja de mirarme como si estuvieras viendo a un fantasma, Roy.

  
Roy sonrió, con un ligero ceño de tristeza, bajo la mirada y alargo su mano a tomar la de Ed.

  
—Pasamos meses buscando, tomando cualquier pista que nos llevara a ti. Llevo meses discerniendo a los altos mandos para que no pararan la búsqueda y te dieran por-

  
La voz de Roy se cortó, oculto su rostro con su otra mano y apretó la otra mano que sostenía la de Edward. Él regreso el gesto y coloco su otra mano sobre la del rostro de Roy.

  
—Ya estoy de vuelta y gracias a que no dejaste de buscarme, es que no estoy vagando por las calles sin saber dónde estoy.

  
Ed sintió su garganta cerrarse un poco y el picor en los ojos volvió a golpearle, pero antes de que siguiera hablando Roy choco sus labios contra la suyos. Sus labios se funden, dejándolo con una calidez recorriendo su cuerpo. Respiraciones cortadas y el sonido de sus bocas son lo único que se escucha en la habitación. Se sentía como un acto de desesperación entre ambos, una necesidad de convencerse de que estaban juntos en este momento, que no se habían perdido y de que todo estaría bien  
Roy fue quien rompió el beso, dejando respirar a Ed mientras pasaba a encerrarlo entre sus brazos y ocultando su rostro en su cuello. Su respiración en este le causo cosquillas, pero sinceramente Ed no tiene corazón para moverlo de su lado, de ser posible prefería quedarse lo más cerca que pudiera de él.

  
De hecho el frio que había sentido hacia unos segundos por fin había parecido ceder, dejando su cuerpo confortablemente cálido en los brazos del pelinegro.

Lamentablemente eso no duro mucho.

—Parece que el estofado ya casi esta listo ¿tienes hambre? –pregunto Roy separándose y quedando frente a él, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera abrir la boca su estomago respondió por el gruñendo por la falta de alimento. Roy sonrió ante esa respuesta, y en otra ocasión Ed se habría sonrojado, pero viendo la sinceridad en la sonrisa de Roy, agradecía que su estomago adelantara la alarma.

  
Roy regreso a la cocina, el ruido de los platos y el burbujeo del estofado no tardo en sonar. Ed logro captar el aroma del platillo, haciendo gruñir más fuerte a su estomago, ahora si quejándose como para causarle incomodidad al rubio.

  
—Sé que no es el platillo adecuado para el desayuno, pero tenia los ingredientes a la mano y yo te había prometido prepararlo en cuanto regresaras —dijo Roy desde la cocina.

  
Ed tallo su antebrazo contra sus ojos para limpiar las traidoras lagrimas, había logrado evitar llorar hacia unos minutos y lo último que quería hacer era moquear sobre su comida.

  
Sobre comida real, no como los suplementos que aquel hombre les obligaba a tomar, con aquella comida básica, blanca y sin sabor que parecía dejar su boca escaldada.

  
Roy regreso con dos platos, extendió a Ed el suyo y se sentó a su lado colocando su plato frente a él.

  
—Espero que sea de tu agrado.

  
Ed no espero a que Roy diera la primera cucharada para comenzar a tomar de su plato. Fue recompensado con el rico sabor de la res, con aquellos condimentos que escondían perfectamente el sabor de la desagradable leche. Trato de moderar su paso, pues no quería terminar regresando la comida, lamentablemente eso era muy difícil tomando en cuenta que Roy lo había preparado muy bien el estofado. Sabia que la receta la había conseguido con la ayuda de Gracia, porque en lo que ambos cabía, solo sabían preparar cosas básicas en la cocina, no tanto por desidia sino más porque ninguno de los dos tenia el tiempo para cocinar algo elaborado. Lo cual hacia aun más especial el momento.

  
Terminaron sus porciones y Roy le dijo que después podría tomar otro plato luego pero que por ahora era mejor que no se atosigara con demasiadas porciones, a lo que Ed un poco resignado acepto. Con el estómago lleno, la mayoría de sus necesidades estaban cubiertas. Por fin parecía estar sosteniendo una temperatura más estable, por lo que ya no se sentía de paseo por las tierras de Briggs y eso le dio un momento para disfrutar el sentirse en casa.

  
Casi podía fingir que nada había pasado en los últimos meses y que solo había regresado de una larga y tediosa misión.  
Lamentablemente todavía tengo dos miembros pegados a mi –pensó Ed con amargura al observar su mano derecha, los recuerdos del evento no tardaron en llegar su mente, pero, de inmediato los bloqueo, no quería pensar en eso ahora, no cuando después de tanto tiempo se sentía lo más cercano a un humano en mucho tiempo.

  
Y no a un simple títere sin cuerdas.

  
—Si aun sientes frio, que te parece si enciendo la chimenea para que entres en calor –Roy le sorprendió, tocando su hombro derecho. Parecía estar preocupado ¿Acaso se notaba en su cara lo que habia pensado o era algo más que molestaba a Roy?  
Ed asintió y se paró con rapidez para pasar al otro cuarto…

  
Tal vez con demasiada rapidez.

  
El mundo se puso por un segundo bastante borroso, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y la visión se fue oscureciendo. Roy logro sujetarle antes de que si quiera pudiera caer y Ed como reflejo se aferro a la camisa del pelinegro. Roy le preguntaba que qué tenia, pero todo estaba confuso y se limito a cerrar los ojos.

  
Este seguro era otro síntoma adverso de la separación.

  
…

.

.

.

.

.

  
Roy sentía como Ed luchaba por mantenerse de pie, y por un momento temió de que en realidad el rubio hubiese caído en la inconciencia a falta de respuestas de él, pero pasados unos tres minutos Ed abrió los ojos y soltó un poco el agarre de su camisa.

  
—¿Qué fue lo que paso?

  
—No estoy seguro…empecé a sentirme mareado –respondió Ed con un hilo de voz, lo cual lo puso aun más nervioso– pero creo que ya paso.

  
Aun con esa respuesta, él no aparto sus brazos y aun aferrados, le ayudo a caminar a la sala, donde lo dejo sentar en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea. El clima actual de Central hacia que estuviera algo baja la temperatura, por lo que no seria incomodo encender la chimenea y ambos reposar ahí. La idea de Roy era poder darle un poco de paz a Ed, dejarle procesar que ya no se encontraba encerrado y fuera consiente de que estaba a salvo, porque aun en la comida Ed parecía estar absorto en otro lado y algo susceptible a sus sonidos alrededor.

  
Sin embargo, aun necesitaba saber que había pasado, como había sucedido su desaparición, cómo había pasado aquellos meses y cómo había logrado salir de allí, pero sobre todo quién era el maldito a quien daría una probada de sus llamas por apresar a su amante.

  
Roy saco de sus bolsillos sus guantes y coloco uno sobre su mano derecha, para simplemente chasquear los dedos y encender las llamas en los troncos de la chimenea.

  
Paso a sentarse al lado de Ed, con este recostando su cabeza en su hombro y bajo el cuello y Roy rodeándole con su brazo. Pasaron un largo rato asi en silencio, disfrutando de la quietud del momento y la calidez de la habitación, que para gusto de Roy si estaba ayudando un poco a la temperatura de Ed. Ahora su piel solo se sentía algo fresca, pero no fría como hacia unos minutos.

  
—Estuve soñando con esto durante esos meses –dijo Ed en un murmullo, como si el decirlo más alto pudiera romper este momento y ese pensamiento le dolía a Roy–, el simplemente pasar el rato cerca de la chimenea, estando los dos sin nada que hacer. Luego me imaginaba yendo al Cuartel firmar los papeles de salida. Posiblemente saldríamos a comer algo ese día, estoy casi seguro de que Al habría organizado una fiesta o algo similar…

  
Las alarmas en los ojos de Ed parecieron activarse porque de inmediato se dilataron y su postura se tensó, saliendo del contacto de Roy.

  
—¿Ed?

  
—¡Alphonse! Lo olvide por completo, necesito llamarle y avisarle que-

  
Roy le detuvo sujetando sus hombros para evitar que se levantara.

  
—Le llame anoche, le dije que regresara lo más pronto posible, pero le tomara al menos dos días volver a Central en tren. No le di muchos detalles de tu condición, pero le dije que nos veríamos en casa de los Hughes —Roy alargo su mano y regreso la taza de té a las manos de Ed– estuviste a punto desmayarte allá atrás, por favor nada de movimientos bruscos, aun necesitas recuperarte.

  
—Pero-

  
—Ya hablé con él, en estos momentos ha de estar en el tren. En cuanto sea de noche puedes tratar de llamarlo al hotel de la estación, que lo más posible es que se quede allí-

  
—¡No!– grito Ed saliendo por completo del agarre de Roy y parándose fuera del sofá –¡No puede quedarse solo por allá! ¡Es muy peligroso!

  
El ansia y pánico en la voz de Ed era evidente y Roy sabia que ahora no podría posponer más la plática que necesitaban tener.  
—¿Por qué Ed? ¿Por qué estaría en peligro?

  
—Él me encontró por esa zona, ¡qué tal si también encuentra allí a Al! él dijo que si no lo escuchaba el iría por él y ahora puede que lo intente y todo porque- –la respiración de Ed estaba frenética, y Roy sabia por experiencia que estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico. Asi que paso a tomar su mandíbula para fijar sus ojos a los de él y sostener su hombro tratando de traerlo al momento.

  
–Edward, Alphonse lleva consigo a Armstrong como guarda espaldas, si alguien puede evitar que esta persona se acerque a Al, seguro es el mayor. Ahora necesito que sigas mi respiración, estas comenzando a hiperventilar.

Ed sin embargo parecía sordo a sus palabras y comenzó a empujarlo fuera de él.

  
–No, necesito ir por él, mientras aún tengo claridad – Ed dijo con voz temblorosa – ¿Por qué no me dejas ir por él? ¡Es mi hermano, tengo que protegerlo!

  
Roy aumento su agarre y paso a rodear completamente a Ed con sus brazos. Edward respondió tratando de quitarlo con movimiento más bruscos, pero la fuerza que tenia no era suficiente para romper su agarre.

  
—Estoy haciéndolo porque estas siendo irracional, no estas bien ahora, Ed por favor tranquilizate-

  
—¡No! Si espero más tiempo ya no podremos hablar –Ed seguía insistiendo frenético, con las rompiéndose y sus ojos comenzando a humedecerse– ¡por favor Roy! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Tengo que ir!

  
A estas alturas Roy sabía que sus palabras caerían un oídos sordos, pero no podría mantener al rubio de esta manera por tanto tiempo, y aunque no le gusta su idea, tenía que tranquilizar a Ed así que rápidamente se quitó fuera del rubio, dejándolo unos segundos en el sofá procesando que había pasado…y entonces Roy chasqueo sus dedos.

  
Una ligera corriente de viento caliente rodeó a Ed, dejándolo asustado por un segundo para después hacer una muerda aún más aterrada y luego cerrar los ojos y dejarse levemente quejando en el sofá.

  
Antes usaba esta técnica con algunas chicas para sacarles información, pues todos aman al salvador que llegaba a rescatarlas de caer desmayadas por esa aparente ráfaga de debilidad que luego las atacaba. Es un método sutil para inmovilizar a alguien pero eso no quitaba la amargura de usarlo en Ed.

  
Este siguió jadeando por unos minutos, sin abrir los ojos pero saliendo algunas lagrimas de estos. Roy se acerco a tomarle su mano.

  
—Amor, necesito que te relajes y respondas unas preguntas, en un rato podrás llamar a Al sin problemas.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
Ed sintió caer nuevamente a la debilidad ante esta ráfaga de calor rodeándolo. Escucho a Roy decirle que respirara, que se tranquilizara y que todo estaba bien…

  
Pero como estaría bien si lo tenía aquí cuando necesitaba correr a ver a Alphonse.

  
—Ed, me preocupan las cosas que has dicho, para ayudarte necesito que me digas porqué ya no podrías hablar con Al, ¿a que te refieres?

  
La parte lógica le decía que debería responderle a Roy, necesitaba advertirle de este hombre, sin embargo la parte emocional estaba ganando la batalla al dejarle luchar por aire y conteniendo las lagrimas.

  
—Yo…

  
El timbre los interrumpió haciendo que Ed, casi saltará fuera del sofá, pero Roy lo sujeto contra su pecho unos segundos.

  
—No sé quien este en la puerta, trata de quedarte recostado y no hablar –le dijo Roy mientras masajeaba en círculos su espalda, una acción que había aprendido que ayudaba a relajarlo– aún necesito mantener tu reaparición en silencio por la situación con tu automail ¿entendido?

  
Su pánico frenético pareció desaparecer un poco como para que pudiera entender lo que pedía Roy, así que aún desconfiado de sus palabras, Edward solo asintió con su cabeza. Roy devolvió el gesto, besó su frente y le ayudo a recostarse de nuevo en el sofá.

  
Escucho sus pasos alejarse hacia la puerta, y el movimiento de metal que seguro era de la mirilla.

—¿Quién es? –preguntó Roy con la voz que normalmente usaba cuando debía regañar a sus subordinados. Al otro lado debieron de responder, Ed no logro escuchar que pero Roy abrió la puerta dejando salir un poco de su precioso calor por la puerta ¿Por qué Roy dejaba que saliera? Que no veía que aún tenía mucho frío…

—¿A que debo la visita de un mensajero del General Daniels?

—…entiendo que usted estaba llevando la búsqueda del Mayor Elric… señor –respondió una voz femenina en la puerta, que por algún motivo Ed sentía haber escuchado antes pero su mente no lograba ligar de donde– entiendo si se niega a esta petición, pero le ruego que crea mis palabras de que Edward esta de vuelta en Central, y necesita encontrarlo pronto y darle esto –hubo una pequeña pausa y escucho el sonido del movimiento de una mochila– es de vital importancia que le de esto, su vida depende básicamente de eso…

—¿Cómo sabe de esto, señorita…?

—Daniels, soy la hija del General… no puedo darle más información, no aún, pero necesito irme sabiendo que hará lo posible por entregarle esto a Edward, por favor.

La voz de la mujer se escuchaba algo cortada y Roy tardo unos segundos en responder, y prometió que lo haría. La puerta volvió a cerrarse y los pasos de Roy se acercaron a la ventana. El sonido de un motor de auto sonó para luego salir de allí.

Roy suspiro y Ed se volteo para mirarlo.

  
—Esa chica, creo que la conocí…en alguna parte.

  
Roy se acerco y tomo asiento en el sofá, con sus manos aún en la pequeña mochila de piel. Ed no sabía que era, pero de inmediato sintió una enorme necesidad de sacar lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de la mochila, a un punto en que acerco sus manos a esta, pero Roy la alejo de su agarre, solo por unos instantes, antes de dejarle tomarla.

  
—En verdad parecía preocupada porque esto llegará contigo…

  
Ed tomo la mochila, no se envía muy pesada, así que Ed supuso que no traería muchas cosas. Suavemente abrió el seguro y metió la mano en ella. Lo primero que sintió y escucho fueron unos papeles.

_  
Ed sintió cómo el pánico hacia su corazón palpitar rápidamente, como si fuera a salir de su cuerpo, pero se aferró a lo poco que tenía de esperanza y trato de pensar que cosas serían necesarias para encerrar al bastardo._

_  
La oficina del hombre estaba desordenada, había varios papeles a la vista y Ed no tenía mucho tiempo para verlos todos, así que se enfocó en encontrar a algo relacionado a los gemelos, a James o a si mismo._

_  
Por suerte los primeros papeles en el escritorio eran sobre su expediente, no. 36, decía el folio de la carpeta._

  
—Te pusiste blanco, Ed, tal vez sea mejor que–

  
—Espera…necesito que leas esto, después –dijo sacando dicha carpeta y entregándosela a Roy, quien tenía una expresión confundida y contrariada en su rostro, como si se estuviera forzando a no quitarle de las manos la mochila.

  
Si su memoria no le fallaba, esta era la mochila que había transmutado en las instalaciones de allá, y si era así entonces debía tener dentro…

  
Su mano chocó contra un objeto frío y metálico, su respiración se cortó y de inmediato lo sacó para observarlo.

_  
—Debemos quitarnos los collares –dije ya una vez que nos alejamos lo suficiente como para sentirnos fuera de peligro. Ambos rostros me miraron con duda, no era como si me gustara mucho esa opción pero– si nos quedamos con ellos puestos, le será mucho más fácil tomar de nuevo el control, mientras no nos separemos de ellos podremos ir sin penalización._

_  
—No me gusta la sensación de distancia –respondió Dean con el ceño fruncido– pero tienes razón, es mejor a terminar regresando a la primera orden. Pero si comenzamos a disociar tendremos que ponérnoslo._

_  
—No exactamente –les respondí, casi en un murmullo– con el solo tocar la inscripción, reforzará de nuevo el vínculo_.

  
Los recuerdos, cada uno de ellos, regreso a él de golpe y por un segundo sintió la necesidad de arrojar el collar a otro lado, pero se afianzó de él y observó como la luz de la piedra pareció titilar y dar un ligero resplandor.

  
Por fin el frío que había estado sintiendo se desvaneció.

  
Su mente se sentía más clara, mucho más…presente.

  
Ed escucho como Roy soltó un gruñido, tallando sus manos sobre sus ojos y por un segundo Ed temió qué tal vez hubiese tenido algún efecto adverso en el, pero Roy solo regreso a verle a los ojos con la mirada afligida y confundida.

  
—Edward, necesito que me digas que diablos acaba de pasar y porque pareces tener una piedra filosofal en tus manos.

  
—No es una piedra como tal – las palabras y pensamientos parecían fluir con rapidez a su mente y cuerpo, y Ed por fin podía relajarse, estaba completo otra vez…aunque claro eso no hacia más fácil decir lo siguiente –, es mi piedra….mi alma.

  
La piel de Roy se tornó terriblemente pálida en ese instante.

  
….

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
….

  
—¿Qué? – fue lo único que atinó a decir al ser bombardeado por un torrente de preguntas, el si quiera pensar que eso…que esto fuera posible.

  
—La persona que… me llevo –dijo Ed con voz baja, pero mucho más clara de lo que la había escuchado durante toda la mañana, que se había sentido como estar con una versión empañada de Ed– estaba trabajando en un proceso de separación del alma. La mayoría de su investigación antes de que yo llegara, se basaba en crear piedras de la misma manera que habían hecho en Ishvala.

  
—Con el proceso del doctor Marcoh.

  
—Si…solo que él buscaba mantener activos los cuerpos, para seguir usándolos como soldados. Cadáveres andantes sin alma ni mente.

  
El asco y el desprecio por aquella persona aumentó de forma exponencial ¿en serio Ed había sido tomado por alguien tan enfermo como para hacerle esto a otra persona, a otro humano? Roy sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

  
—¿Eso fue lo que te hizo?

  
Ed pareció ser golpeado por sus palabras y de inmediato Roy deseo poder regresarlas a su boca.

  
—Cuando me llevaron así era el proceso… vi algunas de sus procesiones, en ocaciones lo hacía con grupos y en otras de manera individual, pero al final siempre las personas terminaban muriendo y las piedras se desvanecían o eran muy pequeñas para usarse –Ed acerco el collar y lo dejo sobre la mesa— no tardo mucho para ser mi turno, y al parecer esta persona sabia quien era yo en cuanto me metieron a la sala. Pude ver el círculo que estaba usando, los arreglos y los símbolos, era demasiado brutos, era como si arrancaran el alma a pedazos con tal de sacarla. Y esa persona sabía perfectamente que eso hacía, pero como no tenía un mejor método dijo que eso usaría.

  
Ed bajo la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzado de lo que estaba a punto de decir, cerro y habría la boca varías veces como si tratara de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con las mangas del suéter.

  
—Quiero que entiendas que tome la decisión con la intención de poder salir de allí con vida, lo hice pensando en que si yo moría allí, ellos seguirían con sus estúpidas pruebas, asesinando a más gente en el proceso – los ojos de Ed voltearon a verlo, ya cristalinos como si estuviera a punto de romperse a llorar. Roy no recordaba haber visto los ojos de Edward, tan llenos de culpa desde hacía un largo tiempo, como había sido en su primer encuentro en Risembool–. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho pero aún así…si me hubiese quedado quieto no estaría ahora contigo –las lagrimas se abrieron paso en sus ojos y Roy no perdió tiempo en abrazarlo. Ed temblaba en sus brazos, aún tratando de detener sus lagrimas y controlando su respiración para seguir hablando –l-luego dijo saber- algo de ti, de que si tal vez yo no sabia cómo hacerlo-… tal vez tú podrías y yo- Yo.

  
—Hiciste lo necesario, no tenias opción, no es tu culpa– calló a Edward con sus palabras, igualmente temblorosas ante la emoción, y regreso su abrazo con más fuerza, haciendo que las lagrimas mancharan su camisa. Ed no era de las personas que fácilmente se rompía en lagrimas, así que verlo de esta manera era completamente devastador–, aquellos que tienen la culpa son esos monstruos por si quiera hacer esto posible.

  
Ed siguió fallando al controlar su respiración agitada, pero aún así trataba de continuar con sus palabras.

  
—Aún así, yo hice los arreglos en el círculo….busqué en varias ocaciones, yo-o encontré algunos símbolos para hacer inefectiva la transmutación o afectar de otra manera el lugar para poder escapar de allí con los prisioneros, a-aún así el lo noto y comenzó a amenazar con matar a los demás si seguía intentándolo…así que equilibre la fórmula, y incruste unos arreglos similares a los de Al…

  
_Paseo por segunda vez alrededor del círculo, Ed seguía temblando de ira cada vez que el bastardo lograba encontrar sus puntos para bloquear la transmutación o evitar que el alma fuera completamente consumida. Tomo la tiza y volvió a re-hacer aquellas secciones, respetando sus arreglos de flujo._

_  
Ed observo para su desagrado que este colocó en la cadena del cuerpo, un contenedor extra, junto con dos arreglos más sobre la sección de la mente y donde sería depositada el alma._

_  
Miro nuevamente el círculo, dándole dos vueltas más, antes de sonreír de manera burlona y mirarlo a los ojos._

_  
—Tráiganlo al interior del círculo._

__  
Se agitó con violencia, tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero uno de ellos lo sujetó con fuerza e inyectó en su cuello algo. A los pocos minutos su cuerpo se sentía entumido y exhausto, incapaz de dar pelea. Le sacaron las ropas igual que al resto de los anteriores prisioneros, dejándolo completamente expuesto y con facilidad fue dejado en el centro del círculo.  
Con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza a Ed, abrió los ojos y miró a la cara del hombre, quien le devolvió una sonrisa.

_  
—Veamos si el chico de oro, es un verdadero prodigio de la alquimia._

_  
Y cargando energía en sus manos, aplaudió y activó el círculo._

  
—Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta de nuevo, pero en esta ocaciones no hubo nada para recibirnos, solo estábamos ambos…. Él se acerco a mi puerta, podía ver la suya no muy lejos, al igual que la de Al. Yo no podía moverme y antes de que lograra decir algo, sentí como…algo se desprendió de mi –Ed pasó su mano temblorosa por su pecho– cuando desperté ya no me encontraba en el círculo, estaba en una habitación parecida a la de un hotel ostentoso, iluminado por un candelabro, sin más muebles a su alrededor que la cama donde estaba. Las ventanas estaban bloqueadas con tablas de madera y clavos. Y en el techo había un enorme círculo de transmutación.

  
>>—Antes de que lograr entender que había pasado, él entró al cuarto, con una mirada serena y estúpidamente feliz. La transmutación había sido un éxito, me dijo…

  
_Él tomó asiento a su lado en la cama, y por más que Ed tenía ganas de golpearle o gritarle su cuerpo no se movía, se sentía tan letárgico y cansado. El hombre pasó su mano por sus flequillos, haciendo que Ed se quedará tan quieto y tenso. Su mano continuó bajando hasta llegar a su cuello donde tocó con suavidad el collar que Ed no había notado que tenía._

_  
Sorpresivamente una descarga, similar a una eléctrica, le recorrió todo el cuerpo, desagradablemente encendiendo todo su cuerpo en fuego. Ed no logro suprimir sus gritos y así como el dolor había llegado desapareció, dejándolo jadeando con dolor mudo, uno extra que dejó su mente nublada por unos instantes._

_  
Cuando logro atinar a abrir los ojos el hombre volvía a sonreír, como si hubiese conseguido justo la pieza que le faltaba. Unos fuertes deseos de dormir lo golpearon y no logro hacer nada contra ellos, así que antes de perderse en la oscuridad, lo último que escucho fue._

_  
—Serás el inicio de mi nueva colección, número 36._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaaa muchas palabras, y aún así ni si quiera es el inicio completo de la tormenta que les va caer a estos dos.
> 
> Más adelante explicaré lo de los miembros de Ed y porque el hombre creepy le quitó los automails, no se cuando actualizare, pero prometo que tendré angustia para compartir.
> 
> Gracias por sus bellos comentarios de animo y porras a la historia, les aseguro que eso hace que me ponga a escribir con gusto pese a tantos trabajos.
> 
> Igualmente voy a ver si agrego algunos dibujos al texto y de ser posible hacer el siguiente capítulo la página de un cómic, deséenme suerte owo)/
> 
> Y de nuevo, muchas, muchas, MUCHAS gracias por leer <3
> 
> 24-02-2018


	4. Culpa y Esperanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward se mantiene atrapado entre su tiempo en el laboratorio y el regreso a estar con Roy. Demasiadas emociones y culpas por fin tienen tiempo de cazarlo.
> 
> Mientras tanto Roy analiza cuales serán sus siguientes pasos y con la llegada de su mejor amigo, espera que puedan proteger a Edward y resolver todo este embrollo que parece nunca alejar a la "Milicia" y "Piedra Filosofal" de la misma oración.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten ovo)/

.

Ed se sintió algo tonto al abrir la puerta del baño y esperar encontrarse con aquella vieja tina en lugar del baño principal del cuarto de Roy. De cierta manera agradecía que Roy no hubiese insistido en acompañarlo a la ducha.

_._

_“Tengo meses sin tener una ducha decente Mustang y no voy a dejar que me limites el tiempo allí solo porque el espejo se empañó tanto que ya no puedes ver tu reflejo”_

_._

El instantáneo puchero de Roy y su respuesta de “Solo fue una vez” fue una recompensa enorme, como si este fuera cualquier día otro día. Simple y mundano.

.

Era algo que había podido disfrutar antes, cuando Al por fin se había acostumbrado a ser de carne y hueso hacía ya tres años atrás. Su tiempo en Resembool había sido únicamente de recuperación, calma y tranquilidad…o la máxima que se podía con la familia Rockbell.

.

Ed camino hacia la ducha, ignorando fervientemente su reflejo en el espejo y se desprendió con rapidez de su ropa, dejándola caer en el suelo. Abrió la cortina y con sorpresa -y cierto sentimiento cálido en su pecho- observó uno de esos jabones excéntricos que según Roy ayudaban a su cabello a sentirse más suave y brillante, y Ed solo aceptaba usarlos ya que si ayudaban a que no se enredase tan fácilmente en su automail.

 

 

…aunque no era como si ahora fuera necesario.

 

Entro a la ducha, sintiendo la porcelana fría contra sus pies y como acto seguido Ed giro las manillas dejando caer el agua sobre si mismo, aceptando la frialdad de esta mientras tomaba el jabón y se limpiaba el cuerpo con este. Tiritando por el frio Ed se mantuvo firme sobre la cascada de agua hasta que poco a poco esta comenzó a templarse.

Suspiro con gratitud, y permitiéndose unos segundos sentir la calidez del agua extenderse por su cuerpo. Ciertamente era una diferencia de duchas a las que había tenido en aquel lugar…

James tenía un siniestro deleite por restregarle en la cara su dominio sobre él, tomando cada pequeña oportunidad para hacerlo sentir miserable por la conexión que compartían.

 

.

 

> _Ed sentía la vergüenza e ira teñir todo su rostro de rojo, dejando salir un gruñido como única muestra de renuencia contra las acciones del castaño._
> 
> _El solo sonrió acercando su mano al jabón líquido y dejando caer el contenido en la coronilla de la cabeza de Ed._
> 
> _—Solo me aseguro de que mi pertenencia más valiosa cuide de su higiene, además, ahora sin aquellos miembros de metal, tu presencia no me es tan desagradable._

.

 

La realidad era que aún sentía paranoia dentro de sí y no creía poder aguantar el tener a otra persona acompañándolo en la ducha, pero eso era algo que no necesitaba saber Roy. Especialmente después de la bomba que había soltado hacía unos minutos _¿exactamente que estaba esperando al hacer eso?_ Pensó inclinando su cabeza contra los mosaicos de la ducha. Lo último que quería era ver esa mirada en el rostro de Roy, llena de culpa y.…compasión.

.

Lo primero era estúpido porque Roy no lo había enviado directamente a los brazos de ese monstruo -había sido su propia idiotez y poco sentido común, como siempre- y lo segundo ¡ah! Roy sabía que odiaba ser mirado de esa manera, no necesitaba que el pelinegro sintiera pena por él, su vida jamás había sido un camino de rosas y si bien no tenía en sus planes ser el conejillo de indias de alguien, esto solo se unía a su larga lista de desastres que Edward Elric no permitirían que lo desmoronaran.

El que se hubiera convertido en un mar de lágrimas hacia minutos solo era producto de la reconexión de alma, y no volvería a pasar.

.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar vergüenza que sentía por haber llorado como un niño. Ya era suficiente de pensar en ello. Ed continúo tallándose el cabello, creando más espuma del jabón.

Ahora solo quedaba resolver cómo volver a fusionar las almas al cuerpo, romper la conexión con aquel hombre y podrían encargarse de hacerle pagar por todas las abominaciones que había hecho en su laboratorio. Y Edward se encargaría de que así fuera.

Habían sido meses llenos de constantes humillaciones, terror y rabia, por toda la basura que había tenido que ver y hacer, se encargaría de que se hombre sintiera la misma cantidad de angustia por su vida como habían tenido que soportar. Con todas las lagrimas que Clear había aguantado, la rabia que Dean había ahogado y el dolor -a Ed se la hacía un nudo de sólo recordarlo- que Daniel había tenido que soportar hasta el final de las últimas pruebas de aquel demente.

_._

_“No me gustan las cosas incompletas, me gusta que se vean uniformes y perfectas. Además de que ese par de molestos trozos de metal solo causan interferencia en el vínculo y siendo sinceró; entre un pase a la verdad y un par de músculos extra...bueno, prefiero que 36 esté en su mejor estado”_

.

Ed se encogió hasta quedar inclinado en la ducha, con el agua cayendo con fuerza, las náuseas inundaron su estómago, su mano izquierda se encajaba las uñas en su hombro derecho, con su mandíbula tensa y sus cejas fruncidas la culpa lo llenaba.

De haber hecho las cosas diferente tal vez habría logrado sacarlos de allí antes de ese día, tal vez si hubiese insistido más, gritado más, peleado más, Daniel seguirá vivo y él no tendría estos miembros—

.

 

—Edward ¿todo bien allí dentro?

 

.

 

La voz de Roy hizo eco en las paredes del baño, regresando a Ed al presente.

 

—Sé que dijiste que querías disfrutar de una larga ducha -pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que Roy continuara- solo quería revisar que todo estuviera bien allí adentro.

 

Si hablaba de que todo estuviera bien dentro del baño, así era, si hablaba dentro de la cabeza de Ed la respuesta sería muy distinta.

Pero de nuevo, Roy no necesita escucharlo.

 

—Todo bien -contesto Ed, sorprendido y agradecido porque su voz sonara tan calmada– salgo en un momento.

Los pasos alejándose fueron la única respuesta que Ed recibió.

 

Edward tomo un largo respiro, llenando sus pulmones con el vapor del agua, manteniéndolo unos segundos hasta sacar el aire por la boca, con fuerza, como si con eso pudiera sacar el nudo de su garganta y hacer que la culpa y asco salieran de su sistema. Pero no importaba cuantas veces lo repitiera, sus uñas no dejaban de encajarse en sus hombros ni la bilis de regresar a su garganta…

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Roy sabia que no era la mejor táctica presionar.

Pero años de trabajar con Edward le habían enseñado que esa era la única opción en estos casos.

Porque por su cuenta Ed solo dejaría que las cosas de acumularan, ya fuera por su increíble necesidad de creer que todo lo malo que pasaba a su alrededor era su culpa y él tenía el deber de arreglarlo.

Y eso involucraba lo que fuera que hubiese pasado allá.

 

Roy paso su mirada al reloj, cuarto para las seis marcaban sus manecillas, y por la ventana se podía ver que el naranja comenzaba a pintar el horizonte del cielo y no tardaría mucho en oscurecer. Posiblemente prepararía unos emparedados para almorzar, aunque su estómago no parecía estar muy interesado en la idea con los últimos acontecimientos traídos en aquella mochila.

Los dedos del pelinegro continuaron jugueteando por la superficie del collar.

Tenia tantas preguntas rondando por su cabeza…

 

La idea de ver el collar siendo carcomido por las llamas le había sido tentador antes de saber el verdadero valor que contenía la piedra en el centro del collar. Era aterrador pensar que algo como esto fuera una realidad. Porque por más que lo pensaba, más intimidante era, literalmente sostenía la línea de vida de Ed entre sus dedos; frágil y vulnerable…

Roy no era un iluso, sabia de lo que la alquimia era capaz, especialmente si se tenía los recursos adecuados. Trataba de sacar de su memoria algún alquimista por aquella zona que fuera conocido por este tipo de especialidad, pero nada realmente le venia a la mente, y por lo que le había contado Edward, cabía la posibilidad de que se encontraran en una base cerca de Terraria, pero no necesariamente en ese distrito.

 

Mañana el plan consistiría en buscar en los registros de Alquimistas Estales que se encontraran ubicados por la zona norte, en el escenario más optimista, seria algún alquimista activo que estuviera en la línea floja de sus actividades, lo cual daría una explicación sobre la cantidad de recursos y personal a su disposición.

En el caso más desalentador, seria un Alquimista fuera de la autoridad del ejército, con sus propios medios y muchas maneras de esconder sus ingresos, otra principal razón por la que la Milicia prefería tener un registro de todos los alquimistas, por medio del certificado u aunque fuera haciendo el examen estatal, era que así podría mantener vigilancia de las actividades de un individuo que con el conocimiento suficiente seria capaz de crear toneladas de oro si así lo quisiera.

Lo más seguro es que fuera un Alquimista retirado, y posiblemente hubiese participado en la guerra de Ishval… cualquier alquimista involucrado en investigaciones y fuera del campo de batalla tendría la información para llevar a cabo este nivel de alquimia humana.

 

Roy no sabía qué hacer con esta mezcla de emociones, especialmente con aquella que le hacía sentir una cierta posesividad sobre el collar con el temor de que si lo dejaba en cualquier lado pudiera, lastimarse o desaparecer y la otra de repudio sabiendo que este era un obvio símbolo de control sobre Ed, para doblegar su voluntad.

Aun temía a la respuesta sobre cuanto poder realmente tenia este collar sobre Ed y las preguntas que seguían a esa no eran tampoco más alentadoras. Pero en algún momento tendría que hacerlas, por el bien de Ed y la protección de este ejército, ya que si alguien con este poder llegaba y lo ofrecía a las manos codiciosas del Führer Haruko…Roy esperaba no llegar a esos puntos.

El sonido del timbre en la planta baja llamo la atención del pelinegro, suspirando, dejo el collar junto a la mesa de noche, cerca de las ropas de Ed. Por la manera en que el rubio había tomado el collar en cuanto estuvo en su poder, suponía que querría tenerlo cerca.

 

Roy bajo las escaleras y con un rápido vistazo en el mirador de la puerta, se preparó para recibir a un molesto invitado.

Hughes se encontraba parado frente a la puerta, con una bolsa de gran tamaño a su mano derecha y una caja bastante familiar en la izquierda.

 

—Te ves terrible -por supuesto que esa seria lo primero en salir de su boca. Roy simplemente subió una ceja como respuesta—¿Cómo estás?

 

—Pregúntame dentro de un mes, tal vez para entonces te tenga una respuesta.

 

—Creí que solo postergabas la documentación, típico diplomático –dijo Hughes dándole unas palmas en el hombro para introducirse a la casa. Roy simplemente resoplo en respuesta y cerró la puerta—Y hablando de documentos, Hawkeye me pidió que te dejara estos, y cito: “Encontramos algunos documentos perdidos en los cajones de la documentación antigua, es importante que estén todos revisados y firmados para mañana”.

 

Por la mirada que Hughes le estaba dando, llena de gracia y regocijo, de seguro la cara de Roy denotaba toda su molestia.

Idiota.

 

—Dime por favor que no traes más expedientes y formas en esa otra bolsa.

 

Hughes sonrió.

 

—No, Gracia me pidió que te dejara esto, que posiblemente tu y Ed lo agradecerían-

 

—Maes…

 

—Sé lo que vas a decir, pero tú sabes que no puedo guardarle secretos a Gracia, y tanto ella como yo hemos estado igual de preocupados por Ed…esto no es algo que pudiera ocultar– Maes lo dijo mientras dejaba en la mesa del comedor la bolsa. Roy sabía que podía confiarle cualquier cosa a Hughes, nunca en todo el tiempo que se habían conocido había tenido duda de ello…y sin embargo había una parte de el, la parte que solo pensaba en Ed, que debía tener cuidado con esa información, porque aun no tenia todas las piezas en el tablero, aun no sabia completamente a que ni quien se enfrentaban y si algo se decía o algo era escuchado cabía la posibilidad de que Edward volviera a desaparecer de su vida.

 

No creía que Ed ni el mismo podría soportar una segunda vez.

Roy suspiró.

—…usa por favor su nombre clave al hablar con Gracia, si al menos vas a llevar esto a tu casa, asegúrate de tomar precauciones.

Hughes anarco una ceja.

—Si recuerdas que estás hablando con la cabeza de inteligencia, ¿verdad?

—Solo hazlo.

Hughes le dio una mirada rara, antes de suspirar y asentir vencido.

—Y bien ¿dónde está?

 

—Arriba, seguía dándose una ducha cuando subí a verlo…¿quieres esperar….o-

Hughes le corto de inmediato.

 

—No, Roy, no quiero esperar a ver si el casi-hermano mayor de Elicia está bien después de estar desaparecido durante meses -le respondió Hughes con un tono exagerado y dándole un golpe en el brazo. Roy había olvidado lo sarcástico que podía llegar a ser Hughes cuando quería —y por las ojeras que tienes y el café que puedo oler en la cocina, me imagino que un poco de apoyo no estaría mal, así que ¿aun me quieres correr de tu casa o-?

—Bien, bien, Teniente Coronel Hughes, ya entendí –le dijo Roy cansado, dejándose sentar en la mesa del comedor. Maes siguió sus acciones y tomo asiento frente a él.

—Entonces, regresando al trabajo, cuéntame que es lo que dijo Ed.

 

Los siguientes minutos pasaron con Roy explicándole con una mirada turbia, como habían encontrado a Ed, y sobre la visita que habían tenido hace unas horas. Hughes mantuvo un gesto serio todo el tiempo, pero Roy no perdía el ligero nerviosismo con el que Hughes parecía juguetear con la bolsa que había traído.

Poco a poco, palabra a palabra, Roy fue sintiendo como un poco de la carga que sentía en sus hombros se hacia al menos un poco más manejable, sin que se sintiera que lo ahogaba. Como si al contarlo la carga se dividiera y cierta seguridad existiera de que podrían continuar y arreglar todo esto.

.

Roy esperaba poder darle esa seguridad a Edward.

 

.

.

* * *

 

.

.

La cama de Roy se encontrada pulcramente arreglada, cada esquina sin arrugas, completamente extendida y Ed tomo la firme misión de deshacerla, acostándose sobre ella.

_“Al menos podrías doblar la sabana antes de acostarte”_

Eso era lo que normalmente decía Roy cada vez que hacia algo como esto, teniendo sus cejas fruncidas pero cierto arqueo en su boca delatando que solo buscaba entrar en sus nervios, como todo un idiota. Ed cubrió sus ojos de los rayos cruzando por la ventana.

 

— _“Espero que esa sea su reacción.”_ – pensó Ed disfrutando la suavidad y frescura de la cama.

 

El baño sin duda había ayudado a sus músculos a descansar y limpiar los días que estuvo fuera de las instalaciones. Junto con el cambio a sus ropas normales, con su camiseta sin mangas negra y sus pantalones holgados grises, Edward comenzaba a sentirse un poco más como su antiguo _yo._

Destapo sus ojos y dirigió la mirada a su derecha, donde se encontraba el oscuro collar a unos centímetros de distancia.

La luz golpeaba directamente contra el collar, reflejando la luz contra su piedra, haciendo que adquiriera un tono anaranjado. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y lo obligo a quitar la mirada de la piedra.

No estaba seguro que era, ni como describir por completo la sensación, pero simplemente el mirar el collar lo ponía inquieto, como algo le dijera que no debía tocarlo ni mirarlo o algo malo pasaría.

Algo similar a lo que pasaba cuando James no quería que usara la alquimia…

 

Edward percibió en el silencio de la habitación, la voz de Roy charlar en la planta baja con otra persona -era eso o Roy tendría otro de sus momentos de monólogos externos, los cuales Ed encontraba adorables y bobos al mismo tiempo- y no fue hasta que pudo distinguir la voz, fue que las ganas de salir de la habitación se evaporaron de su cuerpo.

Una cosa era explicarle a Roy lo que había pasado con sus miembros -a un alquimista, a alguien que al menos entendería de manera más objetiva el proceso de transmutación y el hombre que conocía la dimensión del error que había cometido en su primera transmutación humana-, y otra muy diferente a explicarla a Hughes que…podría sacar conclusiones, podría creer que había sido algo que Ed habría querido, incluso algo intencional.

Sabía que Hughes siempre tendría buenas intenciones en cuanto se trataba de Al y él -de lo cual Edward siempre estaría agradecido- pero también sabía que el hombre tenía cierta tensión con respecto a la alquimia, podía notarlo cada vez que hacia algo que involucraba más que hacer un par de juguetes o flores para su hija, aquel poder que podía derrumbar y alzar edificios enteros en un parpadeo, crear monstruos que parecieran humanos y quitar la vida de miles con un chasquido.

Era un entendimiento silencioso entre Roy y él, los únicos que realmente sentían el peso de la mirada de Hughes cada vez que un caso involucraba la alquimia.

Edward rodo para quedar acostado de lado, con las piernas dobladas a su pecho y su brazo derecho recostado en la cama. Indeciso y molesto por sus sentimientos contrariados.

Se suponía que regresar seria mucho más simple que esto, debería sentirse como un alivio poder ver nuevamente a personas que se sentían como “familia” y sin embargo, estos miembros de carne y hueso solo empeoraban su situación.

Otra cadena de penitencia con la que James deseo someterlo.

Fue así como una pequeña idea volvió a pasear por la mente del rubio.

 

> — _Si los miembros eran simplemente cortados, no habría nada que contar, podrían explicar que durante su estadía sus puertos habían sido arrancados de su cuerpo como método de tortura. Ni siquiera Winry o Al tendría que saber de todo eso…_

 Ciertamente serian varios meses e incluso más de un año el proceso que llevaría a acostumbrarse nuevamente a sus automails…pero el simplemente mirar su brazo o sentir la suavidad de la cama en su pierna izquierda, lo hacía sentir…

 

Enfermo.

 

Sucio.

 

Corrompido.

 

Como un ladrón que usaba algo que no le pertenecía y lo presumía a la gente a su alrededor, pretendiendo estar completo cuando en realidad estaba más roto que nada.

 

Cada paso que daba debería ser el de Daniel.

Cada sensación en su brazo era lo que debería estar viviendo Daniel.

Daniel debería estar completo

Daniel debería estar vivo.

 

Si Ed no hubiese aparecido, tal vez Daniel no estaría muerto.

 

El rubio sintió como un ligero dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza comenzaba a extenderse, posiblemente el inicio de alguna jaqueca. Ed suspiro, tratando de quitar la renovada tensión acumulada en todo su cuerpo.

 

No quería bajar.

 

No quería ver la expresión en la cara de Hughes cuando lo viera.

 

Pero tampoco podía cambiarse, sin duda eso levantaría la sospecha de Roy, siendo que él había escogido su ropa antes de que Ed entrara a la ducha. Conociendo a Roy pensaría de inmediato que trata de ocultar algo y por supuesto que estaría en lo correcto, pero ese no era el punto.

El punto era que tendría que caminar por esas escaleras tarde o temprano, si quería contar su historia y así buscar la manera de derrumbar los planes que James quería llevar a cabo en la milicia, afectándolo no solo a él, sino a cualquiera que deseara unirse al ejército.

Siendo convertidos en títeres sin cuerdas

 

A merced de cualquiera al que entregaran su correa.

 

 

> _Como títeres del ejercito_
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

* * *

 

 

 

Roy absorbió el calor que la taza con café caliente le ofrecía, permitiendo que sus manos se calentaran y la calidez del liquido se extendiera por su cuerpo.

Al menos un poco del temor que sentía al sostener los expedientes de aquel maniaco parecía derretirse con su bebida.

 

—Creo que seria mejor abrirlos —dijo Hughes alargando su mano para quitarle los documentos a Roy, a lo que este respondió alejándolos de su alcance.

—Quiero que Ed este aquí para explicarnos los documentos, no tiene caso revisarlos sin tener idea de lo que contienen.

—Entiendo tu punto…—le replico Hughes mirándolo directo a los ojos, con cierto aire de conflicto— pero por como me dijiste que actuó contigo cuando te conto lo de la transmutación ¿no sería mejor alejarlo del caso? Sé que no es tu especialidad, pero no creo que esto ayude a su psique, en realidad creo que podría empeorarlo.

—También quiero eso, créeme que así lo quiero —dijo Roy antes de soltar un suspiro frustrado– sin embargo, Ed es el único que puede contarnos todo sobre quien armo todo esto y como detenerlo. Además, ya antes he intentado hacer eso con algunos otros casos y sacarlo u alejarlo solo lo alienta a involucrarse más y más…en el estado en el que esta, Edward necesita cerrar esto Maes, lo necesita para poder continuar.

 

—Realmente crees que este preparado para hacerlo, siendo sinceros.

Roy bajo la mirada a su café, meditando su respuesta.

—No lo creo –respondió finalmente Roy –, aun veo que necesita más tiempo para sanar y regresar a sentirse seguro… pero sigo pensando que mantenerlo ocupado le ayudara procesar su salida de allí…

La mirada de Hughes se sentía pesada sobre su persona, como si estuviera considerando cada una de las palabras que había salido de la boca de Roy. Su boca estaba en una mueca algo tiesa, mientras fruncía sus cejas.

—Solo prométeme que en cuanto sea demasiado, aun si es contra su voluntad, Edward queda fuera del caso.

 

La respuesta era obvia.

 

—No tienes que hacerme prometerlo, lo hare si lo juzgo necesario lo hare—respondió Roy regresándole la mirada a Hughes, un poco ofendido de que dudara de ser capaz de proteger al rubio– lo último que quisiera es que Ed acumulara más sus problemas con esto. Pero con suerte, no llegaremos a eso.

Ambos se sumergieron durante varios minutos en un silencio, meditando la situación que tenían en sus manos. Roy tendría que hablar con Ed respecto a este tema, hablar clara y directamente sobre ello sin duda sería complicado y pondría a Edward a la defensiva, pero si intentaba manipular la situación como en otras ocasiones y Ed se llegara a enterar, sin duda sería una catástrofe más grande.

—¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudar, fuera de la investigación? —pregunto Hughes después de un buen rato.

Roy paso lista sobre las cosas necesarias, que no involucraran a Hughes investigando en ningún sentido.

—Necesito hacer compras de víveres para la casa, lo más seguro es que Ed se quede conmigo durante todo el curso de la investigación.

—¿No crees que estaría más cómodo con su hermano en su departamento?

 

—Es un edificio de varios pisos, con muchas entradas y poca seguridad, si este hombre en verdad sabe tanto de él, no dudara en ir por el a su departamento.

Hughes asintió otorgándole la razón.

—No dudo que esto también ayude a cultivar su nido de amor– dijo Hughes haciendo su voz infantil mientras abrazaba sus hombros como si intentara imitar un nido.

—Maes… –le advirtió Roy con un tono tenso, a lo que Hughes le sonrió.

 

—Bueno, si te ayuda en algo, Gracia empaco suficiente quinche para ti y Ed en aquella bolsa, junto con un pie de manzana ¿acaso mi esposa no es la persona más considerada y amable de toda Central? Por supuesto que lo es, no tienes que responder, después de todo no hay mejor prueba que nuestro pequeño ángel que tenemos como hija-

 

Los pasos que bajaron las escaleras detuvieron la diatriba de Hughes al instante, tanto él como Roy voltearon para encontrar la silueta de Ed bajando el ultimo escalón. Los orbes dorados voltearon a observarlos. Roy podía ver por la postura de Edward que estaba todo menos seguro de sus pasos, lo cual hizo que alarmas sonaran en su cabeza ¿algo había pasado arriba? ¿tal vez el collar se había activado de alguna manera? Podía ver que el rubio lo traía entre sus manos, tal vez…

 

—Vamos, nunca te detienes para hablar de Gracia y Elicia –dijo Ed rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, pero sincera – y justo que ahora si me gustaría saber como le fue en su primera exposición de ciencias ¿acaso no tienes fotos?

—Por favor no, vamos a estar aquí hasta la madrugada –se quejo Roy casi de manera automática, y por un segundo se sintió mal por contestar eso antes de ver como un cierto brillo juguetón bailaba en los ojos de Ed.

 

—Vamos, eso sería quedarnos cortos, terminaríamos hasta el mediodía de mañana si fuera así.

Roy sonrió de igual manera.

 

—No, en realidad seria hasta la media noche, ya que Elicia tuvo su primer recital de ballet, y no son solo las fotos del evento, también son las de sus pruebas de tutus y distintos peinados.

—De seguro también de sus practicas en casa, posiblemente con Gracia también –Ed se acerco a recargarse en el marco de la entrada al comedor, con los brazos cruzados y abrazando sus hombros—, olvídalo, tal vez estemos aquí durante dos días enteros antes de que podamos llegar a las fotos en el recital.

Hughes se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el intercambio de palabras entre la pareja, con la mirada algo sorprendida pero incapaz de mantenerla sobre Ed. Fue entonces que una ligera sonrisa cruzo sus labios y bajo la mirada para enfocarla en su taza.

 

—También tengo fotos de Elicia jugando en el jardín con el perro del vecino, corriendo de un lado al otro sin importarle el lodo del jardín. Las fotos de la cara de Gracia cuando vio sus huellas llenas de lodo en el piso son igual de hermosas —Hughes sonrió un poco más, con los ojos algo brillantes, restregó su cara y dejo los lentes en la mesa, todo mientras continuaba hablando–. Así como las fotos de ambas preparando una carta para alegrar a su hermano mayor Al y a su hermana Winry, así como las otras treinta y cinco cartas que escribió a su hermano mayor Ed para contarle todo lo que paso durante la semana.

La sonrisa de Ed pareció congelarse un poco por las palabras de Hughes, quien ahora lo miraba directamente.

Roy sabia de las cartas, pero no había pensado que Elicia diligentemente había seguido escribiendo cada semana.

 

—Si, mi pequeña escritora no solo escribió sus aventuras, también agrego las cosas que le contaban todos en la oficina de su tío Roy, desde lo triste que estaba Havoc por su ex–amiga, con Breda y su juego de escondite con Hayate, las historias de Fuery y su radio musical, todas las veces que Falman había atinado al responder cualquier duda en la oficina y cada una de las veces que Riza había regañado a su tío Roy por estar tan distraído mirando la ventana.

 

Hughes se levanto de la silla y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Ed.

—Te mostrare cada una de ellas y así sentirás que no paso ni un solo día desde que te fuiste.

Ed le miro con total sorpresa, tanto por sus acciones como sus palabras, y como si no soportara el peso de la mirada de Hughes, bajo la mirada, tapando un poco sus ojos con cabello, así como el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aun así, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su boca.

 

—Sabía que podía contar contigo para ponerme al tanto de todo, Hughes.

 

De aquí en adelante el camino seria duro y complicado, así como lo había sido la primera vez que tuvieron que guardar secretos para traer de vuelta un cuerpo que había sido robado, sin embargo, en estos momentos Roy se sentía optimista al presenciar esta escena, sin duda muchas cosas habían sido robadas de Edward, pero si podía lograr un poco de alegría con las palabras de Hughes, no cabía duda en su mente de que con la ayuda de todos los que se consideraban familia de los hermanos Elric, podrían recuperar por completo a Edward Elric.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAAA
> 
> Disculpen la demora, la vida y el universo me dan y no me dan inspiracion.  
> Trate de no dejarlos en picada fea, y de cierta manera siento que les di relleno, pero hay muchas cositas que revele de nuestro antagonista de la historia, y la escena al final creo que hizo que valiera la pena (no se como escribi eso, maybe es el insomnio por las elecciones...)  
> Igual, quiero ver si luego subo unas cuantas imagenes con Ed y la escena de Hughes, quisiera el tiempo para hacerlo comic, pero si ya me cuesta escribirlo, ahora dibujarlo UFFF
> 
> Que tengan un lindo dia y si tienen comentarios o criticas, no duden en lanzarlas.  
> Realmente me motiva el ver comentarios llegar (la sonrisa no se me quita hasta despues de 5 horas xD )
> 
> Bye bye 
> 
> 01 - 07 - 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.


End file.
